The Avengers (and some Justice League) Come to Storybrooke
by withgirl
Summary: With some insistence from Henry, Emma tests her magic on some comic book characters full prompt inside from Quindecim. [Established Emma X Regina Pairing]


**It's been so long since I've updated the original fic and it had so many plot holes that I've decided it would be better to just rewrite it...I hope you guys enjoy the changes and are still interested in this fic...  
**

 **Original A/N - Quindecim '** **Emma's been practicing trying to control her magic; and one day a bored Henry is watching her practice and decides to convince her that it would be an amazing idea to bring to life some of the characters from his comic book, so he can have a fun day. Super Heroes in Storybrooke, hijinks ensue, and of course Regina has to clean up the mess Emma and Henry have created. I don't have any specifications for which super heroes should be included in the story, feel free to have whoever you want if you choose this one, but I do have one request. Tony Stark hitting on Regina and Emma being jealously annoyed by it, but unable to do anything about it because it's freaking Iron Man** **'**

 **Just a little disclaimer: I have never read a comic book in my life, so all the characters are from movies/TV shows, so I'm sorry in advance to any hardcore comic book readers XD**

Chapter one

Henry propped his head on his hand and continued to watch his mother as she commanded the ceramic mugs to float around her head.

"Is that really the best you can do?" he sighed.

Emma frowned and waved her hand so that the mugs were returned safely to the counter top.

"I'm sorry, is my _magic_ not good enough for you?"

"Mom's is way cooler," he smirked.

"That is so not fair," the saviour replied petulantly, crossing her arms across her chest as she resisted the urge to pout. "Your mom spent years training and she's only been teaching me for like six months."

"If this was a TV show you would already be master."

"Well it isn't. Besides, me becoming a master would actually mean that your mom would let me look at more than one spell book," Emma replied, finally allowing herself to pout.

Henry just rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of toast off his breakfast plate, "that sucks…she won't show me anything either."

"Magic is dangerous kid," she replied with a quirked eyebrow. She honestly had no idea that it bothered him so much when both she and her girlfriend refused to show their son something 'cool' but it was obviously greatly annoying him.

The brunette just nodded and brought a comic book out of his backpack as he started loudly chewing his toast, something that Emma knew he wouldn't dare do if Regina hadn't had to go to work so early.

The sheriff just laughed at his petulance and picked up the book that Regina had basically set her as homework and started absentmindedly flicking through the pages as she tried to find something that she could use to lift his spirits before he went to school.

"That's cool," she said almost to herself, which instantly caught Henry's attention.

"What is?"

Emma's looked up from the page and considered for a moment whether the potential fallout would actually be worth it, but it wasn't as if she could get away with not telling him now.

Turning the book around, she showed him the page, which only earned her a confused expression as his eyes moved over the symbols on the page.

Emma quickly realised that she was basically showing him another language and said, "it's an animation spell."

Henry frowned for a second as he thought about what that could possibly be, but his eyes lit up when the implications hit him. "Do it!"

"Henry…" the blonde sighed. She was expecting this but she also hoped slightly that she could get away with not having to run the risk of pissing off her magic teacher, who also happened to be her girlfriend and the former Evil Queen.

"Ma. Please," the teen pouted in the exact way that he knew could get either of his mothers to give him what he wanted, just for a few minutes and the you can reverse the spell. Mom never has to know."

Emma took a deep breath and imagined Regina's expression when she did find out, since there was absolutely no way that she wouldn't. she knew that she would probably be refused magic lessons, among other things, for a while, but she couldn't deny that the excitement on Henry's face would be worth it. Plus, there was always an outside chance that Regina would never know.

The blonde out her breath and nodded slowly, which had the brunette practically vibrating with excitement. He thought for a moment, before he handed his mother the comic book in his hand and she frowned down at it.

"You want me to animate a superhero?" she asked, thinking of all of the ways that it could possibly go wrong. Henry nodded vigorously and she said, "okay, but not the comic book versions."

The boy knit his eyebrows together in confusion and asked, "why not?"

"It's easier to perform the spell when you can visualise the thing you want to come to life…it would be easier to do if I can imagine an actual person instead of a drawn one."

"You just want to meet Scarlett Johansson, don't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma looked down to hide the deep blush spreading across her face and shook her head, "just get the DVDs, kid."

He laughed lightly as he hopped from the stool, his toast now completely forgotten as he walked off in the direction of the living room.

A second later, he placed every film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in front of his blonde mother, along with four that she hadn't expected.

"These are DC," she laughed, pointing to Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl and Legends of Tomorrow.

"Cross-over, duh," he shot back.

Emma rolled her eyes and picked one DVD for each set of characters and motioned for Henry to move the others out of her way. Once he had, she picked up the book and quickly scanned over what the spell entailed.

A few moments passed in silence and Henry sighed when he realised that she was hesitating.

The blonde looked up from the page at the sound and said, "your mom won't be happy about this."

"What's the worst that she could happen?"

"Well for one, she could ground you and for two, she could dump me," she replied.

"She loves you too much to dump you and I will take the grounding."

Emma rolled her eyes and began to read the incantation. When she finished, they both held their breath and waited for about ten tension filled seconds, after which both mother and son deflated in disappointment/relief.

"Well it was worth a try," the teen grumbled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, "maybe I can ask mom later?"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Emma laughed as she grabbed his abandoned toast and began following him towards the door. "For now, let's get you to school."

* * *

Emma leaned back in her chair and resisted the urge to place her legs on her desk. As she pretended to read the crime report that she was supposed to be giving to Regina the next day, she briefly wondered whether 11.00am would be too early to go to lunch. She knew it probably was since her shift had started at 10.00 am but it wasn't as if she had much to occupy her in the single hour she had been there. Storybrooke had been oddly peaceful since Regina had come over to the hero side. She had started to wonder whether Storybrooke even needed a sheriff anymore, _I should change my job title to 'resident Pongo finder'_ Emma internally grumbled.

At that very thought the phone began to ring and she sighed deeply, _he must have gotten off his leash early today._

"Sheriff Swan."

"What did you do?" Ruby's voice came through the receiver.

"Nothing," the blonde replied instantly, "why…what do you think I did?"

"Let's just say that Norse gods do not like Granny's," the waitress replied with a tinge of frustration clinging to each word.

Emma bit her lip and swallowed hard at the same time, "what do you mean?"

"Just get your ass over to the dinner, Swan."

Before she could attempt to even think of a reply, the line went dead and she quickly stood from her chair. In her rush, she completely forgot about her ability to poof wherever she wished to go and ran as fast as she possibly could, just about managing to get to the diner in under three minutes.

Standing outside the door, she took in a deep breath and willed this situation to not be what she thought it was. Once she managed to gather enough courage, she burst in accompanied by the sound of the bell.

"I am Loki of Asgard and I will not be spoken to like a mere peasant," a voice roared and the blonde's eyes were instantly drawn to Granny brandishing her crossbow at the black haired man.

Emma stared at Tom Hiddleston for a moment longer, before she ran a hand over her face and thought _I guess it worked._

As Loki raised his staff to strike the woman and Emma reached for her holster. Before she even lifted up the gun, a blur came through the diner and a red suited man stood on the other side of the diner with a very confused looking Granny next to him.

"You should know better than to attack old women…er.." the Flash inspected Loki for a moment before he asked, "what's your deal?"

"Excuse me?" the other man asked indignantly.

"You know, you need a name," Barry Allen explained.

"My name, you poultry little man, is Loki and I am a god!"

"Okay…so you're not a meta-human?" the younger man asked with pinched eyebrows, clearly trying to figure out if this man was insane.

Emma shook her head, finally finding her voice as she said, "okay, stop it, you need to disappear before Regina comes to get her coffee."

Loki turned to her with an expression that said that he hadn't actually noticed that she had entered the diner. His eyes travelled over the woman for a moment as if he was trying to figure out just what made her believe that she had any authority and he opened his mouth, but no words came out when she held up her hand to halt him.

"I really don't have time for another little rant," she sighed. When offence consumed his face and he looked as though he was considering just how to convey to her just how much he wanted to hurt her. As he did so, Emma walked over briskly and began muttering one of the incantations that she found came in handy when they were in crisis. When she was stood in front of him, she saw that he was about to raise his staff in defence, but before he could move to try and brainwash her, she waved her hand in front of his face. Loki fell to the ground unconscious with sparkles of white magic glowing around him for a few moments and Emma felt a whoosh of wind as the Flash sped over next to her.

"Are you a metahuman?" the Scarlet Speedster said as he knelt down next to the unconscious man to inspect him for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Not exactly, Barry," Emma said as she rolled her eyes, but they quickly widened when she realised her mistake.

"W-what?" the red clad superhero stuttered.

The blonde sighed deeply and ran a hand across her face while she muttered, "this would be so much easier with Deadpool." When Barry returned with a confused expression, she said, "I'll explain later, but could you please help me get him to the station?"

The brunette blinked a few times before he nodded and asked, "where is it?"

"Across the street," Emma replied, just about managing to finish her sentence before she found herself standing just outside her office with Loki taking a little nap in the locked holding cell.

"Thanks," she breathed as she placed her hands on her knees. In that moment she couldn't help but sympathise with John Diggle, even if he was fictional.

The phone rang out, which forced Emma to push aside her sudden urge to vomit and she walked over to pick it up. After a short conversation with one of Storybrooke's many concerned citizens, she fell into her chair in defeat and place her head in her hands.

"What's up?" Barry asked, forcing himself to stop looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. It was just occurring to him that he had no idea where he was, but even so, he would never pass up the opportunity to offer help to someone who needed it.

"There's more of them," she replied.

"Gods?" he laughed, pointing over his shoulder to Loki.

Emma shook her head, stopping herself form thinking about what it would be like to have to deal with more Loki's. "Villains and superheroes."

The Flash frowned for a moment, but still nodded even if he didn't completely understand before he asked, "need some help?"

"I could definitely use some," she breathed, bringing her head out of her hands so as to make complete eye contact with the town's newcomer, "but we need to call in an expert first."

"Like a scientist?"

"Nope, my fourteen-year-old son."

* * *

"Awesome," Henry laughed gleefully while he inspected the de-masked Barry Allen. While her son fan-boyed over being faced with The Flash, Emma was still rather star-struck to be faced with Grant Gustin. Shaking her head, she quickly reminded herself that they had yet to explain to him how she knew his secret identity and she could practically feel hints of mistrust exuding from him.

"Focus Henry," the saviour sighed.

The boy frowned in disappointment for a moment but he quickly nodded and looked over his shoulder to the man in the cell.

"So he must be from the first Avenger's movie…probably before the battle of New York," he said.

"What are Avengers?" Barry asked before Emma could make an attempt to agree with Henry and the blonde stopped herself from pinching the bridge of her nose. She could tell that this was only going to get more and more complicated, especially when more Marvel and DC characters started to show up. They were certainly going to have a lot to explain.

"It's like Justice League," the brunette boy replied dismissively.

"What?" the speedster asked in exasperation.

"They're a team of superheroes…they work together to protect the human race…" Henry tried again.

"I think I would have heard of something like that," the CSI shot back, confusion etched across all of his features.

Emma took in a deep breath and looked over to Henry with a look that said they wouldn't be getting anywhere until they explained things to him. The boy nodded in agreement and reached over to the computer on the Deputy's desk. After a quick search, he brought up an image of a comic book cover with 'The Flash' written across it.

Barry stared at it blankly for a few seconds before he asked, "someone made a comic book of me?"

"Well technically that's Jay Garrick…" Henry replied.

When Barry didn't even flinch at the name, the boy looked over to his mother and whispered, "he's from season one."

"Are we saying I'm fictional?" the Flash asked, disbelief dripping through every single one of his words.

When Emma and Henry nodded, Barry just shook his and fell further back into his chair.

Henry watched him for a moment, clearly seeing that he wasn't even close to believing them. He quickly leaned forward and brought up YouTube to type in 'The Flash'. Barry watched the narrated clip for a moment and he reached forward at superhuman speed to pause it when it mentioned his love for Iris West.

"I think you broke him," Emma whispered after silence continued on for about thirty seconds.

Barry blew out a breath and held up his hand while he shook his head, "I'm fine…it's just hard to accept…"

"Try finding out that your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming," the sheriff scoffed, but she instantly cringed.

"Are you sure that I should be believing you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You seem to believe us," Henry shot back confidently.

"I don't know…" the Flash sighed, "I just wish that Wells were here."

"Why?" Emma frowned.

Barry frowned. He was sure that anyone who had somehow watched a TV series about him should know about his reliance on Harrison Wells.

"He would know how to help…."

"But he's the..."

Emma clamped her mouth shut when her son quickly stepped on her foot and shouted, "spoilers."

"He's what?" the metahuman asked with slowly narrowing eyes.

The sheriff swallowed hard and tried desperately to think of some lie, but her attempts were interrupted by the sound of clicking heels, which caused her to wince slightly.

Regina appeared a moment later in the doorway, wearing an absolutely livid expression, followed closely by two very familiar faces.

"Felicity," Barry sighed in relief as he rose from his chair.

The mayor ignored the beginnings of a reunion and held up the arrow that was clutched between her fingers, "what did you do?"

Emma shrank back slightly and asked, "he tried to shoot you?"

"I was doing a simple spell and this little vigilante took me as some kind of threat."

Oliver clenched his jaw at the words 'little vigilante' but other than that he remained completely stoic. The blonde inspected him for a moment and wondered briefly if this was his version of pouting as she imagined his face when Regina caught his arrow.

Silence stretched on as the former queen stared at the saviour for some kind of explanation, finally the blonde broke down and pointed at their son, "Henry made me do it."

The boy's mouth fell open and he looked at her with an expression of betrayal, which just caused Regina to roll her eyes deeply.

Felicity watched the interaction for a moment, before she decided that she couldn't take the tension anymore.

Holding up her hand, every person in the room turned their eyes to her and Regina sighed deeply, "what is it?"

The blonde looked completely terrified for a few moments, before she asked, "why isn't the Flash wearing his mask?"

Regina blew out a breath laced with frustration and replied, "Barry Allen, Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen, any more questions?"

Felicity blinked a few times and looked over to Barry who just shrugged.

"What exactly did you do Miss Swan?" Regina sighed, falling into a nearby chair as Felicity and Oliver walked over to Barry.

"An animation spell," Emma smiled timidly, trying her best to make it look as charming as possible.

"And why would you have done that?"

"Henry wanted to meet superheroes…" the blonde replied, which caused Henry to take a step back as if he was trying to get out of his mother's eye line.

Felicity's mouth fell open slightly and she looked over to the Flash who pointed at the screen that was once again showing the image of the comic book, "apparently we're fictional. But there is a chance that this is an alternate timeline in which we're fictional."

The blonde member of Team Arrow nodded slowly as she continued to stare at the image on the screen, "but that's assuming that the multiple worlds theory is correct. There's an equal chance that we don't really exist…"

"Then how have we achieved consciousness?" Barry asked with a furrowed brow, already feeling a headache coming on.

Oliver cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room, "why should we believe you?" he asked in his patented deep voice, even though he knew that they were fully aware of who he was.

"Because we can clearly defeat your…sticks," Regina replied distastefully, "I would say you don't have much choice."

The man clenched his jaw and looked longingly over to the bow that Regina had thrown on the floor when they had walked in.

The mayor rolled her eyes again at him, but her attention was soon caught by the man trapped in the holding cell. Regina shot Emma a look that said she was kind of impressed that she had managed to capture Loki and the blonde smiled back, but her smile fell when the phone rang out.

After another short conversation, she put the receiver down and said, "Deathstroke and Reverse Flash are causing problems…"

Barry and Oliver's expressions hardened and the former Evil Queen rolled her eyes deeply before she clicked her fingers.

Everyone's mouth fell open as Loki disappeared into nothing and she answered the unasked question, "I reversed the animation spell."

Emma blew out a breath of relief, but held up her hands when her girlfriend held up her hands to do the same again.

"Not the heroes," she said quickly, "we could use their help."

Regina sighed deeply and looked between the three terrified people. She could admit that taking on an insane speedster and mirakuru infected soldier would be much easier with them on their side. Plus, if any of them caused any problems, she could always just click them out of existence without a second thought.

"Fine," she grumbled, "let's go."

"Go where?" Emma frowned.

"To fix your mistake, I do have an actual job to get back to today, Miss Swan."

 **A/N Please review and let me know if you're still interested in this fic (I know it's been a long time) if I get enough interest, I'll post the next chapter soon :)**


End file.
